Euthanasia is the process of rendering an animal insensible, with minimal pain and distress, until the onset of death. Death must be quick, effective and reliable for the method of euthanasia to be deemed humane. Various devices, processes and methods are presently known and used for euthanizing animals. While effective, each has certain limitations.
One method of euthanizing animals is gaseous euthanasia. The animal is first placed into a chamber, wherein a gas is introduced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,818 to Scott et al. discloses a device for using gas to euthanize animals. Gases used may include carbon dioxide, nitrous oxide, and chloroform vapor. The gas replaces oxygen in the body of the animal, leading first to unconsciousness and resulting in death through respiratory arrest. However, this method requires procurement of the gases used for the euthanasia process. The gases must be of a substantial purity to be effective. Further, the gases are often specially manufactured, compressed and placed in special canisters for transportation and storage. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to euthanize animals without the additional cost, handling, and storage of specialized compressed gasses.
Another method of euthanizing animals is physical euthanasia. This may include euthanasia by gunshot, captive bolt (penetrating or non-penetrating), blunt force trauma, or electrocution. While physical euthanasia can be effective, it may involve substantial risk to the animal and person administering the euthanasia. Correct positioning of the physical implement is critical for proper euthanasia; otherwise the result may merely stun, maim or cripple the animal and may require a secondary euthanasia step, such as exsanguination or pithing. The person administering the euthanasia, onlookers and nearby animals may also be at risk of physical injury from the euthanasia tool, for example a stray bullet or malfunctioning bolt-gun, or from the animal receiving euthanasia. As an additional drawback, a physical method of euthanasia may also be aesthetically objectionable, not only from the residual appearance, but also due to the animal exhibiting tonic and clonic movements. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to consistently and reliably euthanize animals while limiting the risk to individuals administering the euthanasia, onlookers, or other nearby animals.
Another method of euthanizing animals is by anesthetic overdose. This method requires intravenous injection of a euthanasia solution, often barbiturates, which depress the central nervous system and result in respiratory and cardiac arrest. Since the euthanasia solution is a controlled substance, Federal drug regulations require the solution to be purchased, stored and used under the supervision of an individual registered with the United States Drug Enforcement Administration, such as a licensed veterinarian. Unfortunately, licensed veterinarians are not always readily available when an animal requires euthanasia, resulting in prolonged physical distress. Further, special steps must be taken when disposing of the animal carcass to prevent exposure of chemical residues to scavenging animals. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to readily euthanize animals without the need of intravenous injection by a licensed individual and without the risk of chemical exposure to other animals.